winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 124/4Kids Script
Battle for Alfea Scene: Forest *Sky is attempting to fix the bike.* Bloom:'' Well, how's it looking? '''Sky': I can't get the power converter to fribulate. Bloom: So, what's that mean? Sky:'' Actually I have no idea what I'm talking about Bloom, but one thing I do know, that bike is busted. Sorry. Let's get walking before it gets too dark. '''Bloom':'' Fribulate. Is that even a word? Setting:' Quad, Alfea '''Miss Faragonda: According to the advanced warning system Timmy and Tecna designed, there's a major invasion on the way. Codatorta:'' I'm not sure what good the warning is. That army is gonna squash us like wee, bitty grapes. '''Miss Faragonda': I don't agree. The Alfea girls and Red Fountain boys are working well together. Saladin: Next year, we'll have to bring them together under happier circumstances. Codatorta: If there is a next year. This could be the end. Miss Faragonda:'' Why can't you be more positive like our students? Why just this morning some of them organized a pep rally, and they were saying things like: "We can do it!" and "Bring it on!" '''Codatorta':'' That's youth talkin'. *Flora, Tecna, and Musa come running over.* '''Flora':'' Miss... Faragonda. Something... Something's coming. '''Musa': Tecna sensed a Vorpal Tunnel opening right over there! Alfea Student 1: Is it a sneak attack? Alfea Student 2:'' Look! Something's materializing. '''Alfea Student 3':'' ''It's Princess Stella! They're back! Flora: And they rescued the imprisoned witches, but they look pretty grumpy. Tecna: It's Vorpal Tunnel Syndrome. It's like jet-lag. Miss Faragonda:'' Stand back girls. *The two headmistresses walk towards each other.* '''Faragonda':'' How long has it been since you set foot on the Alfea campus, Griffin? '''Griffin: ''We were juniors, and Ediltrude and I were sneaking onto campus to turn the Kai Fly Sorority into goats. '''Faragonda:'' Ah yes, if memory serves me, I believe you left our campus seven inches tall, in a jar. '''Griffin':'' Those were happier times, weren't they? '''Faragonda': With all of us banding together perhaps those happier times can return. Red Fountain Student: Hey, Brandon. You made it back. Brandon: What's up guys? *Brandon is welcomed by the other Red Fountain students, but Riven isn't.* Red Fountain Student: Tell him how worried you were about him. Red Fountain Student 2: I wasn't worried. Flora:'' Stella, where's Bloom? '''Tecna': Why isn't she with you? Stella:'' We don't know what happened to her and Sky. They... stayed behind to keep the monsters from entering our escape portal. They were supposed to meet us back here at Alfea. '''Flora: ''Oh dear. Setting: Forest *Bloom and Sky are walking.* '''Bloom:'' Wouldn't it be quicker to go through Black Mud Swamp? '''Sky': Yeah, that's true, but these treetops will provide better cover for us. Bloom: Oh, yeah. I guess you're right. Sky: Those winged monsters are probably patrolling the whole realm. At least this way, we'll be safe. Bloom: Sky, I'm scared. Sky:'' Huh? What's wrong? '''Bloom':'' Without my powers I feel like the helpless little girl from Earth. '''Sky':'' You're not though Bloom. You are the last princess of Sparks That's pretty awesome. '''Bloom':'' I know, but the only thing separating some normal girl from Gardenia from the last Princess of Sparks was a magical power that I no longer have. Without it, I'm just... well- '''Sky': When you learned the truth about me, you said it didn't change who I was. Bloom: Yeah, but that was you. Sky:'' Nothing can change who you are, Bloom. Some things can't be taken away. Now, let's go. The quicker we get to Magix, the quicker we can find transportation to Alfea. *As they walk, a voice can be heard.* '''Voice': Lake Chrysalis. Come to Lake Chrysalis. Bloom:'' Hold up, did you hear that? '''Sky':'' Huh? '''Bloom: ''I thought I heard a voice just now. '''Sky:'' I didn't hear a thing, but the woods are full of creatures. Come on, let's get going. *An Arachni-cam is watching Bloom and Sky.* Setting: Cloud Tower '''Stormy':'' Look at her walking with her pretty-boy prince. It's pathetic. Eugh, it makes me want to puke! '''Darcy':'' What makes me wanna toss it is seeing Griffin and those traitor witches hanging together with the pixies at Fairy High. '''Icy': I think it's amusing. I mean, those idiot weaklings actually think they'll be safe cowering in the halls of Alfea hiding behind their professors. Darcy:'' Hey! Looks like Bloom's heading toward Magix. '''Icy':'' Bloom's useless now, we can cross her off our list of things to do. '''Stormy': That's right, forget that brat. Let's focus on taking Alfea. Icy:'' Our strongest batallion yet is already on it's way to Cutesy Academy. That school is finally gonna get the schooling it deserves. Setting:' Faragonda's Office, Alfea '''Saladin: It sounds like you're suggesting that Icy, Darcy and Stormy are descendants of the original Coven. Miss Faragonda: Well, that's what they told Bloom when they ambushed her in Gardenia, and took the Dragon Fire from her. It would explain their motive, and it would also explain their tremendous power. Codatorta: But as we all know, the descendants of the Coven were banned from the schools of Magix for eternity, and no headmistress is permitted to override this rule. Miss Griffin: I hope you're not implying that I knowingly admitted those-- Miss Faragonda: No one is implying anything. Miss Griffin:'' I certainly hope not. Their admission scrolls claimed they were from the realm of Miran, and yet I wondered why their parents never came to conference week. *A monster shrieks.* '''Codatorta': Sounds like they're here. Scene: Quad, Alfea *The Army of Decay approaches Alfea.* Stella:'' Here we go again. *The army attacks and the students of the three schools fight back.* '''Tecna': Flora, watch out! *Flora is thrown to the ground by a monster.* Musa: Come on! Let's go girls! Tecna: Yeah! *The girls transform.* Stella: Hmph. Flora: Hmmm. Stella:'' Relocatus! *Stella teleports herself, Flora, Musa and Tecna behind the monster.* '''Musa': Do it, Flo! *Flora blasts the monster and it is wrapped in vines.* Stella: Uh oh. He's got a friend. *Another monster comes in. Musa and Tecna fly up and blast it. It rains bugs.* Flora: They're like worms. *The bugs then come together to form four soldier monsters. Tecna: Yes, except they multiply exponentially. *The monster disassembles itself to escape the vines and reassembles itself.* Stella:'' Hey big guy, that is not slick or buff. It's just gross. Scene:' Forest *Bloom and Sky are sitting by a campfire.* '''Bloom:'' I have a bad feeling. I don't think we should stop. '''Sky': Bad feeling or not, we've been through a lot to day, Bloom. We've gotta get some sleep. Bloom: ''I can't sleep. I'm too worried right now to relax. '''Sky':'' I remember my first mission as a scout. It was in Ashen Gorge, and I couldn't sleep, not even a wink. '''Bloom':'' So what did you do? '''Sky': I just closed my eyes and thought of home. Bloom:'' Well, that's easy for you to do. You know where your home is. '''Sky: '''So do you. Bloom, nothing you've found out changes where you come from. While you're the last Princess of Sparks, you're also that down-to-earth girl from Gardenia. And that's a great thing. *Bloom is quiet for a moment.* '''Bloom:' Sky? '''Sky: '''What is it? '''Bloom: '''Nothing. *They lie down to go to sleep.* Scene: Quad, Alfea *More monsters are approaching Alfea.* '''Fairy #1: '''Miss Faragonda, look! '''Faragonda: '''There's more of them? Send a group of senior spell masters to guard the gate. *The battle continues.* '''Brandon: '''Let's show these things what's up! *Brandon and Riven attack, but the monster remains standing.* '''Brandon: '''Awww, come on! '''Riven: '''Hey, remember that move from Double Duel class? '''Brandon: '''I sure do Riven! I'll lead, you follow. *Brandon switches weapons. They attack together again.* '''Riven: '''That ought to keep them down. '''Brandon: '''Then why's he getting up? *The monster reforms. A monster swoops at Tecna and picks her up.* '''Tecna; '''You want to get into it with me? '''Musa: '''Tecna?! *Tecna expands her wings, cutting herself free from the monster.* '''Tecna: '''Take that! '''Codatorta: '''Come on, you ugly maggot. You're going back to the muck! '''Specialist #1: '''Look out for the middle claw! *Codatorta is grabbed around the face and picked up. Saladin attacks the monster with a spell and the monster drops Codatorta.* '''Saladin: '''Are you alright, Professor? '''Codatorta: '''I'm fine. Don't tell any of the boys about that. *Flying monsters swoop over the battle.* '''Brandon: '''Can someone do something about those flying stingrays?! '''Timmy: '''I'm on it. A couple of zaps from my Bee-Kicker Blaster ought to do the trick. *Timmy fires shots at the stingrays. One of the rays swoops at him and he drops his blaster.* '''Specialist #2: '''Watch out, Timmy! *Another ray swoops at Timmy but Tecna blasts it with a spell.* '''Tecna: '''Don't worry, I got your back, Timmy. '''Timmy: '''And I've got yours! *Timmy picks up his blaster and fires at the rays coming for Tecna.* '''Faragonda: '''Together, Griffin! *Faragonda and Griffin cast a spell together.* '''Faragonda and Griffin: '''Develo-invinso! *The rays are destroyed and turn to sludge, which turns into new monsters.* '''Faragonda: '''I don't know what else to do. The more we fight, the stronger they seem to get. Scene: Forest *Sky wakes up, smiles at Bloom's sleeping form, then goes to wake her up.* '''Sky: '''Hey, Bloom. Wake up. *Bloom wakes up.* '''Sky: '''We should go. '''Bloom: '''I didn't mean to crash like that. Wow, how long did we sleep. '''Sky: '''Only a couple of hours. I think. With the sky the way it is, it's hard to tell whether it's night or day. *They start walking again.* '''Voice: '''Find me, Bloom. Come to Lake Chrysalis. *Bloom gasps and grabs Sky.* '''Sky: '''Huh? '''Bloom: '''Okay, don't tell me you didn't hear that. '''Sky: '''What? '''Bloom: '''It's Daphne! She's calling me. '''Daphne: '''Come, Bloom. Scene: Faragonda's Office, Alfea *The battle is over, and the students of the three schools are exhausted.* '''Faragonda: '''I don't understand what's happening, why did they suddenly pull back their forces? '''Griffin: '''They're witches. Conquest is only fun if you can toy with your enemy. '''Saladin: '''Or perhaps our fighting is actually weakening the Army of Decay. '''Griffin: '''Perhaps, but it doesn't matter. The only way to get rid of the weed is to cut out the root. '''Faragonda: '''The root. Icy, Darcy, and Stormy. '''Codatorta: '''You mean a direct confrontation? Scene: Quad, Alfea '''Specialist #1: '''Slash, then parry? '''Specialist #2: '''Yes, but keep the same footwork. *Brandon and Stella are sitting together.* '''Stella: '''Everyone's wiped and whipped. I don't think we'd be able to survive another attack. '''Brandon: '''You're probably right. So that means... this could be it. '''Stella: '''Oh, Brandon. '''Brandon: '''Whatever happens, I'll protect you. '''Stella: '''More likely it'll be me who protects you, page boy. '''Brandon: '''I'm not going to be a squire forever, you know? '''Stella: '''You mean you might climb the ladder and become a knight, or maybe even a man-at-arms. '''Brandon: '''Yeah. '''Stella: '''Seriously Brandon, you think that stuff matters to me? Me 'rents are the King and Queen of Solaria and look how good their relationship is. '''Musa: '''Awwww! *Musa, Tecna, and Flora are flying nearby.* '''Musa: '''Isn't that sweet? Nothing like a little end of the world romance. '''Flora: '''Ignore her, you guys are so cute together. '''Stella: '''Musa, don't you think you should get some rest? *Stella uses her magic to summon a pillow and whacks Musa with it.* '''Musa: '''That's fighting with magic! It's against the rules! '''Brandon: '''You sound like Griselda! '''Stella: '''No snide comments please. Only I can torment my friends. And speaking of friends, I wish Bloom were here. *Stella, Tecna, and Flora are sad.* '''Brandon: '''She'll be here soon enough. I'm sure she and Sky escaped from Cloud Tower and are on their way back. *Riven and Timmy arrive.* '''Riven: '''There you are! '''Flora: '''Timmy. Riven. '''Tecna: '''What's the news? '''Timmy: '''Faragonda's called an assembly. *They all gasp.* Scene: Quad, Alfea *The students of Alfea, Red Fountain, and Cloud Tower are gathered for an assembly.* '''Faragonda: '''You have all fought very bravely. But this is not over. Our true test is yet to come. Fairies, witches, and heroes, dig down deep and muster all your magic and power. '''Griffin: '''If we all work together I know that we can triumph. Now when we give the signal- '''Student #1: '''Here they come! *Stingrays are flying towards Alfea.* '''Stella: '''You gotta be kidding, there's like thousands of them! Scene: Forest *Bloom and Sky are walking.* '''Bloom: '''Hey! Look at the sky! *They can see the stingrays flying overhead.* '''Bloom: '''They're headed straight for Alfea! *Sky and Bloom are worried.* '''Sky: '''We gotta get to Magix immediately. '''Bloom: '''No, you go on ahead. I've gotta go to Lake Chrysalis right now. '''Sky: '''Bloom, what are you talking about? '''Bloom: '''This voice I've been hearing, maybe it's not even Daphne, maybe it's just a voice inside of me. But either way I have to listen to it, I have to go! '''Sky: '''Fine, well then I'm coming with you. '''Bloom: '''No Sky, I have to do this alone. Please understand. '''Sky: '''Alright, just meet me in Magix in 2 hours. If you're not there I'm coming to find you, okay? '''Bloom: '''Okay. *Bloom walks away. Sky sighs and walks in the other direction.* Scene: Quad, Alfea *The students of Alfea, Cloud Tower, and Red Fountain are battling the Army of Decay.* '''Student #1: '''Look out! *Timmy is trapped by a monster.* '''Riven: '''Hold steady, Timmy! Now! *Timmy jumps out of the way.* '''Timmy: '''Do your stuff Riven! *Timmy runs in and attacks the monster and it dissolves into sludge. Brandon is hit from behind by a monster.* '''Brandon: '''Get back here! *Brandon runs after the stingray monster and jumps onto it as it flies away. He rides it and stabs it. One of the monster starts to climb one of the towers and smash at it.* '''Student #2: '''Miss Faragonda, look at the tower! '''Faragonda: '''Oh no! *The tower falls. Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Stella are fighting the stingrays.* '''Flora: '''They're swarming us! '''Musa: '''I've got an idea. Can you transport us to their rear flanks, Stella? *Stella uses her scepter to transport them.* '''Musa: '''Sweet! Now watch this! *Musa uses a spell on the monsters and they dissolve.* '''Stella: '''You go Musa! *They fly to the ground. Musa and Tecna destroy a monster together. Faragonda and Griffin cast a spell together and create an orange dome over the quad.* '''Faragonda: '''Fairies of Alfea! This is our moment! Focus your energy into one attack! '''Griffin: '''Witches of Cloud Tower! Unite your powers with the fairies! '''Faragonda and Griffin: '''Now girls, all of you! *The fairies and witches put their magical energy into the dome and the monster start to dissolve.* '''Stella: '''It's working! Keep it up everybody! *The monsters disappear and then so does the dome. Everyone is quiet as they wait for the next attack.* '''Stella: '''They're gone! They're so totally gone! *Stella whoops and everyone starts to cheer.* Scene: Cloud Tower '''Icy: '''Those losers actually defeated that wave of attacks?! '''Stormy: '''How dare they?! '''Darcy: '''Look at them. They probably think they've won. '''Stormy: '''As if! '''Icy: '''I am sick of this game. It's not fun anymore. '''Stormy: '''We have to stop sitting back and just watching. '''Darcy: '''Seriously, time to get our hands dirty. Let's get in there and bust out the full power of the Dragon Fire. '''Icy: '''Get your fighting boots on, girls, 'cause tomorrow we're going into battle. The walls of Alfea will crumble beneath our very hands and we won't stop fighting until every cutesy pixie and traitorous witch is wiped off the face the realm for good! Scene: Forest *Sky is walking alone and reaches Magix. He gasps and starts to walk down a street, it is completely empty.* '''Sky: '''What's going on here? Where is everybody? This can't be possible. *Sky starts to get more and more worried. There are people lying covered in brown goo but he doesn't notice them.* '''Sky: '''Is anybody here?! Scene: Forest *Bloom reaches Lake Chrysalis. Her armour disappears.* '''Bloom: '''Are you here, Daphne? I'm ready, ready for my destiny. *Bloom wades into the lake.* Category:Scripts Category:4Kids Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 1 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:4Kids Scripts Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Club Scripts